Sikowitz Alphabetical Improve competitions
by ariannaluv
Summary: A collection of alphabetical improves competitions one-shots. This story is co-written with LCat14.


Sikowitz Alphabetical Improve competitions

Summery: A collection of alphabetical improves competitions one-shots.

This story is co-written with LCat14.

Alphabetical Improve competitions 1

Hollywood Arts High School Sikowitz Acting classroom.

Erwin Sikowitz excitable climb through the window into his Acting classroom as the bell rang through out the school to start the first lesson of the day slipping his coconut milk through a red crazy straw.

Good morning inspiring young actors and actress. Today I challenge all you young, bright students of mine to an Alphabetical improve competitions .

What is an Alphabetical Improve you asking? Well the answer is simple; it's when we give a letter to the first actor or actress who speaks first in the scene.

If we use the letter "A" as an example, then the actor or actress must start with the letter "A" which might go something like.

Beck Sikowitz Points

Um apples are falling out my butt.

Lovely now the next actor who speaks must start his or her line with the next letter and in this case the letter "B" so he or she might say….

Andre Sikowitz says, slipping his coconut milk.

Bring those tastily apples so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt.

Correct but very disturbing boys.

So is everyone clear on the rules of the Alphabetical Improve competitions.

Yeah, the excitable students responded throughout the colourful acting class room.

Good, let's get started with the first ever competition around with Tori Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine and Andre Harris Sikowitz randomly pick names.

First letter Anyone Sikowitz Ask his quite students.

Robbie.

"P" Rex yells out from Robbie lapp.

Hey I was going to say "P" a very annoyed Robbie says.

Tori Your first and letter is "P''

Go Sikowitz says, sitting backwards on a chair, slipping his coconut milk through his crazy straw.

Tori: Please leave

Jade: Quite telling me what to do

Beck: Relax girls, let's all try to get along.

Cat: Totally

Ehh Cat, Your line had to start with an "S"

Cat: salami

Sorry Cat but it'd too late Sikowitz says.

Cat: Oh My Life's the worst

Sikowitz: Here's a piece of candy

Cat: Yay, I love candy

Cat rushes off the stage and grabs the candy from Sikowitz out strength hands; she sits next to Robbie and popping the candy into her mouth.

Andre the next letter is to you and its "S'.

Andre: Something just bite me.

Tori: Turtle! That turtle just bite his toe.

Jade: Unbelievable that you are even still here.

Beck: Very immature of you to stay that.

Andre: What if that turtle bite my toe bone.

Tori: X-rays are the only way to find out.

Jade: You should shut up.

Beck: Zap I just healed your toe with my magic finger.

Andre: Thanks.

Ehh sorry Andre the next letter was "A"

Andre: Man I just got my toe bone fix.

Tori: Aliens are the only people who can heal toes with their finger zapping.

Jade: By the way (blows a raspberry at Tori)

Beck: Correct I am an alien.

Tori: Don't hurt me please.

Jade: Even through she's extremely annoying

Beck: Fainting cause I can't breathe the earths air.

Becks pretend to faint, laying on the stage floor on the gray covered stage.

Tori: Gosh it fainted.

Jade: Hey why don't you jump off that cliff down there?

Tori: I think you should.

Jade: Just where did you come from?

Tori: Kangaroos

Jade: Lausy animals kangaroos, their award and dirty.

Tori: Maybe they learned from you.

Jade: No-one talks to me like that.

Tori: Obviously someone should.

Jade: Please run in front of a bus.

Tori: Quite obnoxious of you to say that.

Jade: Really.

Tori: Sure was.

Jade: Thanks.

Tori: Up your nose I see boogers.

Jade: Very clever

Tori: Wish you thought of it.

Jade: X-marks the spot I like to punch.

Tori: You're finger smell weird.

Jade: Zero is what you're from on a scale 1 to 10.

Tori: As if I care what you think.

Jade: Better watch yourself.

Tori: Can't take it.

Jade: Don't push me.

Tori: Eat your pants.

Jade: You eat your pants.

Ehh sorry Jade but the next letter is…..

Jade: F! I know she snares walking off of the stage and evilly glaring at Tori and Beck.

Tori: Get up alien.

Tori Pulls Beck to his feet.

Beck: Hoooh…feeling dizzy.

Tori: I know what could make you feel Better…..

Beck: Jumping Jacks.

Tori: Kiss Me.

Beck: Little weird? Let's do it.

Tori leans in grapping Beck face and kisses him on the lips as someone in the room starts playing this tune.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Jade: Whoever is playing that better turn it off before I cut you with my scissors an very annoyed looking Jade says pulling out a pair of long red scissors opening and close them in an aggressive way to her follower students?

Sikowitz: Jade stop being a gank, it's just a friendly kiss.

Jade: As if you know that she angry whisper to herself.

Man I love this school Tori says from her place on the stage before Jade and Sikowitz could argument once again.

The winners of the first ever Sikowitz Alphabetical Improve competitions are.

Miss Victoria Vega and Mr Beck Oliver.

Yeah Tori and Beck were heard through out the acting classroom as the students congratulated both of them.

Until tomorrow, my inspired young actor and actress were we start around two of my Alphabetical Improve competitions Sikowitz says as the bell rings to end his acting class for the day.

Fin

Hope you guys like the one-shot Alphabetical Improve competitions, please review and tell us what you think.


End file.
